


Where We First Met

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We First Met

"Where are we going, Minimus?"

"Don't be so impatient, Ales! You'll see soon enough."

Ales rolls his eyes but doesn't protest as the Grand Minimus leads him by the hand. There's a little scowl on his face, not enjoying this, but he took comfort in at least no one could see them. The place they were going through, he recognized it as the court yard near the school he went to for magic. Why Minimus would bring him here of all places was a mystery.

They walk in mostly silence, Minimus humming happily while Ales is stuck in his thoughts. A frown has grown on his face, memories of this place coming back. The years he spent in school weren't exactly his most happy of ones. While he tried his hardest to succeed at magic, he never really excelled at it, and was constantly bullied by the other students for that.

In fact, the only reason he knew of this court yard was because he would hang out, and sometimes hide, here in between classes due to the fact he had no friends. 

Remembering that has him starting to almost tear up.

"Minimus," he starts to say, wanting to ask the man if they could go back. Before he can, however, he's cut off by Minimus who stops and turns to him.

"We're here!" the King grins, motioning to the area around them. It was far off from the rest everything, with two walls boxing it in and trees around, making it an excluded place. 

Ales doesn't say anything at first, looking around. "Why are we here, Minimus?" he mumbles eventually.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" Minimus chuckles, pulling Ales into a hug. The smaller man is surprised and stiffens up. It only adds to his confusion over the whole situation. Noticing it, Minimus speaks up, quickly explaining. "This is where we met years ago. I was trying to hide out here from some annoying advisers, and you, well, you know."

That's right. How could he forget such a thing? After being humiliated by his peers in front of some of the royal council, Ales had come back here to hide and cry, only to bump into the king. 

When he tried to apologize and scurry off, the older man stopped him, and to his surprise tried to comfort him instead. 

"Oh." Ales simply says, nothing else. So much bad has happened here throughout the years, the good must have slipped his mind. 

"Is something wrong? I hope you don't mind I brought you here..." Minimus swallows nervously, letting go of the blue haired man some. Worry was starting to form over coming here. He hoped he didn't just make a big mistake with this.

At first, he's still quiet, then a little smile starts to tug on Ales' lips. Shaking his head, he holds onto Minimus, giving him hug.

"No, it's fine." Looking up, Ales gives the king a kiss on his chin. There was stubble there, but for once he wasn't going to complain. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you."

Minimus grins, immediately pulling the magician close to him again. Laughing, he rubs his nose against his, then plants a small kiss on his lips. "I know how you feel, Ales."


End file.
